Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For a wireless communication device with a single antenna, the quality of a communication channel may be at least partially determined by the physical orientation of the antenna in the wireless communication device, relative to a base station. Changing the physical orientation (e.g., posture or position) of the wireless communication device towards a prompted direction may improve the quality of the communication channel.